Yes, I'm Fine Thanks for Asking
by ieatpeople
Summary: My only reason for existence is to stop all suffering. I live to end the pain of others. Because their pain is my pain. But, I didn't expect this. Rock Lee was never part of the plan. Who is this boy and why is he causing my head to spin? Written in first person of girl. Romance, friendship, a bit on the dark side, but cute too.


Chapter 1 – Rushing to Konoha

The pain is only a distant memory now. Aching feet, tired limbs and an empty stomach don't even register in my brain. I've learned to block it out. Block everything out. I do not feel. I refuse to let myself feel. I only have one thing on my mind now: run.

I know I must be close. It's been almost three days since I left that village… that cursed village filled with darkness, fear, and pain. So much pain. Head splitting pain. Everywhere I turned I felt people suffering from their own sheer existence. It was too overpowering. So many souls corrupted by _him_. Orochimaru. The one who must be stopped. I must stop him. It's my duty my duty to protect in harm's way. I do not want others to have to suffer. But I was so hopeless back there. There was nothing I could have done on my own. I felt weak, useless. The need to defend all of their lives consumes me. I feel the blackness awaking as it begins to swirl in turmoil within my body. No. Stop.

I snap back to my senses only to find that I'm crouched on the ground with my palms pressing in to my eyes and nails clawing at the skin on my forehead. Blood trails down from the wounds. Breathing heavily I remove my hands and try to wipe the blood away. How… how long have I been sitting like this? I can't believe I got so carried away, allowing my emotions take over. I let out a long sigh and stand up. Really bad idea. My whole head throbs and I slouch back to the ground. Maybe I'll just stay here for a while and take a break. I ran the entirety of the three days without stopping. I mean, it wouldn't really make a difference if I get to Konoha a few hours late. Actually, there's no rush what so ever. Yeah… no one is even expecting my arrival nor do they know of my existence. Hell, I didn't even know I would be going to Konoha until a few days ago. Hey, this forest is really pretty, I never rea…

Damn it. What time is it? I have absolutely no idea. I haven't been able to tell the difference between light and dark yet. I suppose I don't have a choice. I slide my blindfold off so I can glance around. Damn it. Later than I thought, it's almost noon. I slept over 18 hours.

I allow my eyes to roam about, soaking up everything. The dark mossy earth… the rustling leaves overhead…. the sweet, delicious colors… It's really not the same, seeing with my mind versus the real thing. Ever since I can remember I could _feel_ the world around me. I didn't even have to think about it. With my eyes closed, the shapes just flooded into my mind. Granted, at first they were very rough shapes and presences. Over time and with years of practice, I learned to focus my mind with the help of chakra to pick up even the smallest of details. I now see the world with such clarity, from a single blade of grass to a microscopic twitch in someone's stance. Oh yes, this is perhaps the best use of my abilities. I can read into every single movement of my opponent. Most often, I'm able to predict my enemy's actions before they have even formed the thought in their brain. I truly am lucky to have this gift. Especially because people do not trust my eyes. My eyes scare people. It's better to keep them hidden. Mmmm… I decide that I've indulged in enough sights and slip the blindfold back into place.

My stomach grumbles reminding me that I need food and I need it now. Is eating really that necessary…? Of course it is, but it's still a waste of time. Regardless, I scarf down some fruit from my pack and drink my fill of water. I use my senses to locate a small pool of water and wash the crusted blood from my forehead. Now refreshed and awake, I shake out my legs and ease into a relaxed trot. I should be in Konoha in no time. Then I can start collaborating in _his_ take down. Well, that is, if I'm even aloud in the village. I know how it is with foreigners. I'm not even a Shinobi, officially. I guess I didn't exactly think this through.


End file.
